Toast Subject Brown
Team! Toast Subject Brown is a fictional second instalment in the Test Subject series, making Test Subject Green the third, Test Subject Complete the fourth and Test Subject Swap the fifth instalment. (Only counting the official games and the games that I and Klem have came up with so far.) Test Subject Green (sequel) }} Timeline We decided to add this, so that people won't get confused about when the game takes place. Test Subject Blue --(2 days)--> Toast Subject Brown --(? days)--> Test Subject Green --(? days)--> Test Subject Complete --(about a year or two?)--> Test Subject Swap Story After Blue completed all twenty five tests and the Professor combined a blue enzyme with an orange enzyme, he decided to do more research on orange enzymes. One day, despite of being told not to, one of the Professor's associates, Charlie, brought toast to the lab. While walking past a testing chamber he accidentally dropped a crumb into the chamber. A walking orange enzyme that was carrying out a test in that particular chamber absorbed the crumb, and its DNA began to change. Thus, the Toast Enzyme was born. Quotes W.I.P Player character History The Toast Enzyme was once a regular walking orange enzyme. However, one day, an accident happened. A huge crumb of toast fell into the chamber the enzyme was performing a test in. It decided to taste the crumb, and therefore, absorbed it. Little did it know that everyday food products cause mutations in enzymes. Not too long after absorbing the crumb, the enzyme's color began to change brownish and its shape started to resemble a toast. When seeing the newly mutated toast enzyme, the Professor was amazed by it and gave it a mech suit. Appearance The Toast Enzyme is a brown toast shaped enzyme. Like all enzymes in the series, it has two tiny lines for eyes. ToastR3 mech suit The ToastR3 mech suit was given to the Toast Enzyme to move around in the test chambers more easily. ToastR3's proton gun allows its pilot to defeat enemies with orange proton bullets, which are similar in appearence to the bullets fired by the protosuit. It also has an additional function, launching the pilot upwards, making it possible to reach areas that would be unreachable by jumping. In addition, the suit has a security system which allows only the Toast Enzyme to control it. ToastR3 Suit.png|The Toast Enzyme inside ToastR3 ToastR3 Idling Animation.gif|The idling animation of the Toast Enzyme Gun upgrades The purpose of the gun upgrades is to make the game more diverse and fun, along with being a key element in clearing bonus levels. They can be obtained by completing various tasks in the game. *Toast - Functions similarly to the Toast weapon from Nitrome Must Die. Uncharged projectiles will deal as much damage as regular orange proton bullets, whereas fully charged shots will deal damage equal to four uncharged ones. The more it's charged, the further it travels. **Unlocking method - W.I.P. ToastSB Gun upgrade Toast uncharged.png|An uncharged shot fired from the Toast Gun ToastSB Gun upgrade Toast fully charged.png|A fully charged shot fired from the Toast Gun *Heat Drill - Rapidly drills through enemies, which instantly destroys nearly every kind of them. Even though the Heat Drill is powerful enough to break the shell of a coffee bean enzyme, it performs poorly in ranged combat, as it is a melee weapon. **Unlocking method - W.I.P. ToastSB Gun upgrade Drill deactivated.png|The Heat Drill when it is deactivated ToastSB Gun upgrade Drill activated.png|The Heat Drill when it is activated Enemies Crawling jam enzymes Appearance Like crawling green enzymes, the crawling jam enzymes are low and have a pair of stubby arms. The only difference is that instead of being yellowish green they are colored like strawberry jam. Game information Like their green counterparts, these jam enemies crawl on the floor they are, changing their direction when they reach either end of the platform. Because of their height, orange proton bullets will miss them if fired in the standing position. They will die after being hit twice by Toast3R's proton bullets. Crusher butter enzymes Appearance Crusher butter enzymes are rectangular yellow enzymes that resemble a chunk of butter. They appear to lack a small piece of their "head". Game information Crusher butter enzymes are commonly found sticking to ceilings, occasionally falling onto the floor below. After falling it takes a couple of seconds until it's able to jump back up. During that moment it is vulnerable to attacks. It takes three shots to kill a crusher butter enzyme. Coffee bean enzymes Appearance Coffee bean enzymes are oval shaped dark brown enzymes that resemble coffee beans. Their face is colored lighter brown than their shell. Game information Ironically, coffee bean enzymes stroll around the platform they happen to be spawned on rather slowly. However, when the player steps on a platform that is occupied by a coffee bean enzyme, its behaviour changes drastically. It charges at the player at full speed and tries to tackle them. If the player tries to fire, it quickly turns its sturdy shell at the player and blocks the bullet. Such speedy movement tires the coffee bean enzyme very quickly though. When it's resting it can be defeated by shooting at the weak spot; its face. Hazards Toaster blocks Appearance The toaster blocks appear similar to regular platforms, but with orange top part istead of a purple one. They appear to have a grid, behind which flames can be seen. They also have slightly rounded edges. Game information The toaster blocks can be walked on when they are in their inactive state. If the player idles on the block for too long however, it will start heating up and eventually toasts the enzyme to a blackened inedible crisp. The flames coming out of the block are also able to injure most enemies. Usually the toaster blocks are found in rows of three or more, as it is rather easy to jump over a single flame. Work In Progress. More to be added soon! Category:Test subject Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Action Games Category:Puzzle game Category:Test Subject Fan